destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
Armor is protective equipment worn by Guardians to deflect damage and prevent injury. In gameplay, armor is divided between multiple slots that correspond to a different body part and can have perks and attributes that provide further benefits during combat. See the Armor category for a list of all individual pieces of armor. ''Destiny'' Slots Each piece of armor fits in a particular slot on a Guardian. Only one piece of armor can be equipped in each slot at any time, while nine more pieces of armor can be stored in inventory for each armor slot. Only one exotic armor piece can be equipped at a time. There are six different armor slots: *'Helmet': Armor worn on a Guardian's head. *'Gauntlets': Armor worn on a Guardian's arms. *'Chest Armor': Armor worn on a Guardian's chest. *'Leg Armor': Armor worn on a Guardian's legs. *'Class Item': Depending on a Guardian's class, this could be a bond (Warlock), mark (Titan), or cloak (Hunter). All look different, but function the same. *'Ghost Shell': The shell worn by a Guardian's Ghost. *'Artifact': Not visible on a Guardian, but grants additional boosts to attributes and unique perks. This slot is locked until level 40. Light An armor piece's Light is represented by a number and factors into a Guardian's overall Light level. Attributes Armor pieces can provide varying amounts of Intellect, Discipline, and/or Strength. Each of these attributes reduces the cooldown of one of the Guardian's abilities. The efficiency of the armor at reducing the cooldown for a particular attribute decreases as the player levels. For example, a helmet with +20 Discipline is more effective at reducing grenade cooldown at level 8 than at level 12. That means to get the same level of effectiveness the player once had at lower levels, they must equip armor with a higher value of the particular attribute. Intellect Intellect reduces the cooldown of a Guardian's Super ability. Some Super abilities recharge at different rates than others. In the below chart, "type A" refers to Fist of Havoc, Ward of Dawn, Radiance, and Shadowshot, and "type B" refers to Golden Gun, Arc Blade, Hammer of Sol, Nova Bomb, and Stormtrance. Discipline Discipline reduces the cooldown of a Guardian's grenade. Strength Strength reduces the cooldown of a Guardian's melee ability. The Hunter's Throwing Knife and Smoke Grenade abilities have a longer cooldown than other melee abilities. Perks In Destiny, some armor pieces have perks that can be unlocked by gaining experience. These perks may grant boosts such as faster reload times for certain weapons or faster cooldown times for grenades or other Guardian abilities. ''Destiny 2'' Attributes Unlike its predecessor, Destiny 2 armor pieces affect the physical combat stats of a Guardian and are known as Mobility, Resilience, and Recovery. A single armor piece can only add up to a maximum of three points to one of the Guardian's overall attributes or spread each point across different attributes. The highest possible tier is currently 15. Mobility Mobility increases a Guardian's overall movement speed and maximum jump height. Resilience Resilience is the durability of a Guardian and increases armor and health. Recovery Recovery is the speed at which a Guardian regains their armor and health. Perks In Destiny 2, armor perks are immediately available upon acquisition of an armor piece and directly only affect a Guardian's Mobility, Resilience, and/or Recovery attributes. In addition, armor mods can be applied to corresponding armor pieces and grant boosts such as reducing recoil for kinetic weapons or reducing the cooldown of ability recharge rates. Some armor pieces can be obtained with an armor mod already applied. Trivia *In the Reveal Trailer, the "bond" was originally called a "mark." Gallery Cloaks.jpg|Concept art of cloaks worn by Hunters. Titan Badge.png|Concept art of marks worn by Titans. References ja:アーマー ru:Броня Category:Items